


Conjoined

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Twincest, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione knows much more than she lets on ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjoined

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if twincest squicks you. It's only implied, but consider yourself warned.

We think Hermione knows. She hasn’t said so explicitly, of course, but still we think she knows. How could she not? The signs are all there for anyone to see. The only reason people don’t interpret them correctly is that they don’t want to. They don’t want to see something like this. They aren’t looking for it, and it can be very easy to miss signs when you don’t want to find them.

Some of them are little, inappropriate comments accidentally overheard and the like. Others are more obvious. We are old enough and sufficiently well-off that we don’t need to live together, yet we do. We still share a room in the flat above the shop. We have both been resolutely single for years now. We do everything together, he and I, just as we always have. And there’s the reason they don’t think our lifestyle odd – we have always been this way. Plus, incest is rather a rare and unspoken crime.

We are sure, however, that Hermione knows. She’s a clever woman, that one. She knows far more than any one person should. The things she’s seen, the things she’s done, are terrifying and awe-inspiring. She’s more than just clever though, she’s wise, and that is something entirely different. It’s surprising, the number of people that mistake knowledge for wisdom. Hermione is one of the rare few that possess both.

She came to me, in the kitchen at the Burrow one summer, and what she said made me begin to realise that perhaps she alone knew. We were making drinks to take out into the garden, when she asked me if I knew much about philosophy. It was a perfectly normal question for Hermione, and so I thought nothing of it as I replied that I knew a little but not a lot. She started to tell me about a Greek philosopher, thousands of years dead, and his beliefs about the human need for love. Hermione said that he had believed that when mankind was created, we were two beings, joined as one, but a vengeful god separated each pair, leaving them doomed to search the Earth for their other half or die alone. She told me that some pairs were male-female, some male-male, and the others female-female.

She looked at me oddly then, and it was only later that I understood what she meant. Fred and I were one before we were born. We came into the world together, and therefore did not need to join the masses in their search for the missing half. According to this branch of philosophy, we were amongst the lucky few who had their whole selves right from the start.

We have always been. We so very rarely use the singular personal pronouns. They are almost unnecessary. In the beginning, we were one. We divided but we have never been far from each other. We came into this world together, within minutes of each other, and we have travelled through it together thus far. We have never thought to separate. We have never wanted to. We have been, and shall always be, an undividable us.

I was relieved, in a small way, that someone knew and was not horrified by the knowledge that we siblings engaged in acts not meant for us. As I said, Hermione has a strange kind of wisdom. She came into our world at eleven, finding out that another world existed, hidden from that of her family. She protested at the subjugation of house-elves, understood that her teacher meant her no harm when she discovered his lycanthropy, and was unafraid when she met her first metamorphmagus, despite the fact that previous shape-shifters she had encountered were not benign. Hermione has always been on the side of the misunderstood, the outcasts, the underdogs, so long as their intentions were good. She knows our intentions well enough by now.


End file.
